The Gril who loved the shadows
by Something.Evil.Comes.This.Way
Summary: With Alucard and his family living to go back home,Luna sent away with her mother before the things kid could get her And now after a few years Lunas heading home, well her aunts home.And when she gets there guess who waiting for her?


-Looking out the airport window to see that the rain had started up again, the rain poured down like cats and dogs the song on my mp3 played loudly so I couldn't hear anything or anyone around me. The sun ways just setting and it made it look even darker in the airport and more and more people looked quit scary. Turning around in my seat I watch for Walter, the group of people walking in halls and food stops, in and out in and out.

Then I saw him, he spotted me from the other side of the airport walking with strides from his long legs... Walter was my aunt Integra's closet hand man and friend he was like a great uncle to me. Integra is my mom's sister, well half sister, but they were close friends, my mom sent me here because of what I did last summer or what almost happened.

Walter came up and smiled I gave him one of my smiles that said 'don't mess with me look', he looked at me and with a smile like a wolf, is smile becomes a laugh with a soft snicker, I pulled off one of my ear phones and turned down the music. "Hey Walter your looking great" I got up and hug him.

"Well thank you you're looking quite amazing yourself, you've grown to be such a beautiful young lady" he cheerfully said smiling down at me and helping me with my bags.

"Yes well six isn't the least of my worries anymore," I mumbled the "Walter it's been 11 years senses I was here.. " I stopped talking and glanced at him "he's not in car is he?" I questioned as we walk through the guards and the gate, Walter gave me a little smile without saying a word..." oh my god!" I said shaking my head…

"Luna he's change he has a wife and a son, you know, you two used to be very close.. I remember you used to put little gifts by his door and stay up late to say good bye to him" Walter said smile at the thought of me with my little gifts of dead birds and one time the dinner roast. I sighed and laugh out loud. Walter smirks as if to remember the wild red head with huge fat curls and a nasty altitude running about. "You do remember don't you..." the voice caught me off guard the sad but lazy tone told me his eyes and his mood. " I remember everything "I whispered, Walter opened the door and I got in the backseat the whole back seat was filled with darkness. I felt the leather under me and then I felt with hands for the seat belt meeting a hand across on head of the seat. "Well, well and so little lamb grows up and my, she is stunning!" he lazily chuckled through the dark. I smiled with one of my devilish grins I got from my dad. I knew I was pretty and I knew that boys thought me a daredevil with a naughty side, but I wasn't I had changed from the beautiful little red head girl with a brave friendly side to a calm young lady with a sad story, "So Al how's the family?" I ask putting away my mp3.

"There doing well, Victor is been wanting to see you and Sarah want to show you some very..." he stops right in the middle of his speech "a scrapbook I think?" I chuckle "a scrap book?" the chuckle becomes a laugh and now the back seat is filled with laughter "oh my god it's the Adams Family!" I say snapping my fingers. I hear a loud sigh and I slowly stop "ok. Ok, I'm sorry... But a scrap book?" I say he makes a loud groan as if to just a say leave it." Didn't, Victor just Turn 18?" I yawned playfully "yes and let's just say he's turned out to be a fine son he has all the good looks of his father... not to seem to far ahead but he seems to want to see you badly" Alucard lazy said purring at the same time, I knew that Al was smiling just by the sound of his voice. I closed my eyes and put my elbow on the arm rest and propped up my head on my hand and sighed. "Hm... Romania must be beautiful this season" I managed to say a little tried. He didn't say anything back just a movement and I was a little bit more comfortable.

An hey I need a name for upcoming O.C so if you could just send me something as to a female please that would be great! I hate writers block plus if you want I can put you into it to Vic's not the only one I have as Alucard sons :D HAHA


End file.
